


In the end we will not remember

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In the end we will not remember the words of our enemies but the silence of our friends' Martin Luther King</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end we will not remember

When John and Bobby stood opposite each other, they were enemies. There was nothing they could say to each other that would really hurt the other. But they hadn't always been enemies and the silence from the time before was what really hurt.

John didn't wait until Bobby closed the door.

'When did you wanted to tell me? At your wedding?' he snapped angrily.

Bobby looked surprised.

'What?'

John would've liked to hit him.

'You and Rogue!'

Bobby just looked at him silently, not apologetic or the slightest regretful just neutrally looked at him. John jumped from his bed and left the room.

John wanted to see Bobby in pain. He hated him for what he'd done to him back then. He had been the first person John had really trusted in years and he'd just thrown him away for some pretty girl. John wanted Bobby to drop to his knees and look at him with a pain equal to the pain John had felt back then, before he would kill him.

'I have enough of this kids stuff.' He really had enough. Enough of Rogue and Bobby trying to be nice to him. Back then, before Boston, he tried everything to get them to break up but the kiss between them in Bobby's house had showed him that Bobby was ready to risk his life for Rogue while he hadn't even risked a touch outside their room when he had still been John's boyfriend. At that moment John knew everything he could do t win Bobby back was useless.

'We're supposed to wait here.'

'Do you always do as you're told?' John looked at him challengingly.

Bobby looked back in that damn neutral, silent way John despised so much.

'You should go back to school.' John sneered. He was on the verge to reach his goal. He saw Bobby's pain. The excitement washed over him like the heat of an explosion. He knew he should kill Bobby fast because Magneto was not a great friend of unnecessary torture but John enjoyed it too much to give it up yet.

'Taking the cure so you can go back to mummy and daddy?'

'I'm looking for someone.' Bobby replied rather casually if you considered the situation.

'Ah, your girlfriend.' John could've bitten his tongue, that had sounded way more jealous than he'd intended.

'Bet she wants the cure. She's pathetic.' John noticed how Bobby's hand turned into ice. He smirked because he finally got a reaction out of Bobby.

'Come on, Iceman. Make a move.'

But Bobby just turned around, silent as always. Frustrated and angry, John burned down the clinic.

In front of him Bobby turned to ice. He didn't even seemed to notice the flames. And when he took John's hands, he finally spoke, for Bobby had always been a better enemy than friend:

'You should've never left.'


End file.
